


Beth/Rick Fanart for Treading Water

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, beth/rick - Freeform, brick - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Beth/Rick Fanart for Treading Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipping_slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Treading Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902763) by [shipping_slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_slut/pseuds/shipping_slut). 



So I read this beautiful Brick story the other day and I could not help myself. I had soooooooooooo many feels!!! I´ll forever ship Bethyl but I might throw in some Brick every once in a while. Rick is just so yummie. ;)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/51873/51873_original.png)


End file.
